worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingo
Wingo is a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series that is a member of the Delinquent Road Hazards. He is often seen as an antagonist throughout most installments of the series, but has helped out Lightning McQueen and his friends on certain occasions. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Wingo is first seen when Mack is slowly falling asleep after Lightning McQueen tells him that they need to get to California as fast as they can to talk with Dinoco before Chick Hicks. The four tuners mess with Mack, pushing him from side to side while DJ plays soft music to help Mack fall asleep. However, their plan fails when Snot Rod sneezes and wakes up McQueen's driver. They all race off before Mack knows what they were doing to him, and not knowing they have cause Lightning McQueen to fall out of his trailer. Wingo and his group of friends are not seen again until the epilogue, where they are seen speeding past Sheriff, going towards Radiator Springs. They are eventually caught and are to forced to pave the road with Bessie, similar to what Lightning McQueen had to do when he arrived in the town. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Wingo appears as a playable character during arcade mode, and can be unlocked by purchasing him for 12,000 bonus points. His stats are 4 for speed, 4 for acceleration, 5 for handling, and 2 for stability. In story mode, Wingo first appears sitting outside of the event token for Delinquent Road Hazards. In the cutscene for the event, the four cars are blocking the road, and when Lightning questions why, DJ tells him to get lost. After McQueen annoys him by pretending to not hear him, Wingo reinstates with "He said get lost, pal", to which Lightning replies with a remark about his tall spoiler. After losing the race they are challenged to, the delinquents swear revenge and then speed off. Their revenge comes when Mack is driving on the interstate, and, hired by Chick, raid him and steal all of Lightning's racing gear from the trailer. After talking things over with Sheriff about the robbery, Lightning speeds off onto the interstate and catches up with the four eventually, which he smashes to steal his gear back. Upon being arrested, they admit that they were hired by Chick to do it, and that it wasn't their idea. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Wingo appears with the rest of his gang in the mini-game Speed Trap, where they are running away from Sheriff. Although Wingo usually only has one exhaust pipe, he appears with two in this game. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Wingo appears alongside Boost and DJ, drifting through the main road before Sheriff starts chasing them. Seeing their modifications, Mater begins to tell the story of how he raced Kabuto as a highly modified racer. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Wingo and the other tuners would occasionally be seen speeding through the various roads, with Sheriff in pursuit of them. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Wingo and the other tuners appear as downloadable characters in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. Once purchased, they can be used in any unlocked C.H.R.O.M.E. mission. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Wingo makes another appearance as a playable character, unlocked once all of his stickers are earned while playing as Snot Rod. When he is unlocked, a decoration based on him, titled Wingo's Digs, will also become available, along with his track. Other appearances In The Pit Stop, Wingo and his gang speed through Radiator Springs, but are caught by Sheriff. General information Physical description Wingo is a Gashi Wingo, which is also where his name comes from. He is also based on a 2003 Hyundai Tiburon. He sports headlights that blind other cars. His swooping side and front panels add extra resistance. If spoilers pressed him any closer to the road, he'd be flat. His license plate simply reads his name, "WINGO", and it also says he's from Spoilerville. Wingo is painted green and purple, with a black grille and chrome headlights. He has white Japanese letters written on his side, surrounding an orange design. On his trunk, he has a gigantic spoiler, made out of 5 spoilers stacked on top of each others. He has a yellow line as eyebrows. He has green rims, with orange lining, and pipes on his back that emit flames. Personality and traits Wingo is a delinquent that appears to not pay or even concern attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. Wingo also has a love for body painting, as he owns his own body shop like Ramone. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Wingo/Appearances. Official profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"In grade school, Wingo's outrageous, inappropriate paint schemes didn't comply with the school's strict paint code, and got him into a lot of trouble. These days, Wingo makes a good living designing paint schemes for an illustrious clientèle at his own custom paint shop. Now that his paint doesn't get him into trouble, Wingo and his gang find new ways to get into trouble." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 4 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 5 **Stability: 2 ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"With wings as high as a double decker bus, Wingo certainly stands out in a crowd, but can he stand out as an agent?" *Statistics **Weight class: Medium **Speed: 50 **Power: 50 ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Neon, Party Time Portrayals *Adrian Ochoa - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Wingo/Gallery. Quotes *"Right back at ya!" - Cars *"He's gonna blow!" - Cars *"He said get lost, pal." - Cars: The Video Game *"Yeah, it cost a lot, but I look good, right?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, watch it!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *''"Eat my dust, gravity!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Hittin' the floor!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Slippin' and slidin'!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Hey! Where'd I just go?" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"I'm back? Heh-hey, alright!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''"Spoiler alert: it's all mine!" - Cars 2: The Video Game'' *"Check this out." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Yeah, now it's on!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Hey, you know who's boss!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Off the hook!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"How'd ya like that?" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Oh, it's getting real now!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Wait 'til they see me hit the zone, yo!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Got my swerve on!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Once I'm in the zone, it's game over!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Set 'em up, knock 'em down!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"You wished you looked as good as me!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Goin' with the flow." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Respect!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Heh-hey, see ya bro!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Later!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning Names in other languages Trivia *Wingo was the only Delinquent Road Hazards member that was playable in Arcade Mode in Cars: The Video Game, despite Boost and DJ being playable in the High Speed Heist minigame. *In the Italian version of Cars, Wingo is voiced by former Formula One and 24 Hours of Le Mans driver Emanuele Pirro. de:Spoilo pl:Skrzydło pt-br:Wingo ru:Винтец Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Tuners Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Cars Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Category:Male characters